


В краю крови и мёда

by castellansha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Koldovstoretz, Koldovstvoretz, Multi, Other magic school, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если отдернуть снежную ширму, приложить к заиндевелому стеклу нагретую монету и протопить полынью в морозных узорах, то где-то там, среди сибирских заснеженных пейзажей, вы увидите Колдовстворец - сияющий золотым деревом и светящийся огнями окон. Только так ли все спокойно в сибирском королевстве?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В краю крови и мёда

**Author's Note:**

> Мы хотели посмотреть, как деформируется магия оригинала "ГП" в соприкосновении со славянской мифологией и менталитетом, но автор немного перебрал с аллюзиями, и конечный результат может задеть ваши патриотические чувства.
> 
> Ти, спасибо за обложку.

 

  
_**Ось вона, діти, слов’янська психоделічна душа –** _  
_**знаєш, який буде вжинок, але таки спробуй, посій.** _  
_**С.Жадан** _

  
Они не сразу замечают, что ни Данила, ни Зои нет. На Киевском вокзале зима московская – влажная и сырая, тринадцатая платформа затоплена, как водой, плотным паром паровоза, и студенты школы магии и волшебства «Колдовстворец» выплывают из него, как гомонящие корабли-призраки, сталкиваются и обнимаются. В условиях низкой видимости шестой курс не сразу обнаруживает отсутствие двух своих студентов. На поиски остается не так уж и много времени – до отправления «Синей стрелы» сообщением Мск-Нск-Колдовстворец (на самом деле, первого фирменного поезда в России) остается не больше четверти часа. И через пять, и через десять минут студенты не находятся. Оле – широкоплечий датчанин с вороном на плече – пытается дозвониться до них по переносному телефону простецов, староста курса Марья посылает почтовую голубку домой к Зое, староста школы Гриша звонит в Колдовстворец из старого таксофона на платформе, отзывающегося только на звон советских монет.

«Стрела» трогается, но прежнего удалого веселья в купе сегодня не слышно. Малыши, рассеявшиеся по плацкарту, продолжают жужжать, как разворошенный улей, и взрываться хохотом то тут, то там, но в купейных вагонах старших курсов тихо и непривычно мрачно. Все двери открыты нараспашку, и студенты молча переходят из купе в купе, перебрасываются словами, мрачными взглядами. Чаще всего заходят к Марье, спрашивают, не вернулась ли голубка. Ответ всегда отрицательный.

Они не досчитались многих в сентябре, и это было ожидаемо. В противовес Дурмстрангу, никак иначе в Колдовстворце, как «Суворовское» не именуемому, российская школа магии позиционировала себя как демократическое, открытое, всестороннее учебное заведение. Неудивительно, что в ней всегда было лишком немцев, скандинавов, сербов, болгар, разбавляющих русскую речь грохотанием акцента германской группы языков и смягчающих ее волнами балтийской. Не каждый родитель согласится отдать ребенка в школу с репутацией Дурмстранга, – Гриндевальд, Каркаров, Волдеморт – то ли дело умиротворенный и солнечный Колдовстворец. Нечего было и удивляться, что стоило в Колдовстворце, и всей магической Сибири начаться заварушке, как родители многих студентов из Европы не пустили их в самое сердце тлеющего конфликта. Некоторые не хотели уходить – Эльса из Швеции, Петар из Сербии, Марко из Словении, некоторые, как Удо из Эстонии, сами не захотели вернуться к учебе. Хотя, тут еще стоит подумать, в политике дело или в отставании Удо по всем предметам у Вышеслава.

Исчезновение Данила и Зои на внешне- и внутреннеполитические факторы не спишешь просто так. Эти двое – одни из самых храбрых всего шестого курса, а самое главное – живущие в самом конфликтном на данный момент лоскуте Европы – анклаве. Никто из нервно постукивающих ногтями по обивке купе и обложкам книг не может и предположить, что они решили оставить школу по своей воле.

– Кто связывался с ними последним? – спрашивает шестикурсник Вараз, пуская свою стальную ручку в свободный танец над бумагой.

– Света получила от Данила голубя вчера утром, а Зоя вчера вечером выложила фотографию в инстаграм, – отзывается его соседка по купе, девочка с заострившимся за последний час лицом – Александра.

Вараз хмурит темные брови недоуменно, но, в общем, определяет, что вчера Зоя занималась какими-то делами простецов. Его мысли крутятся по одному маршруту – решили бросить учебу, были задержаны, попали в беду. Неизменно мысли, как цирковая лошадка, бегающая по арене, наталкиваются на препятствие: «А если погибли?». Он подсекает эту мысль кнутом: «Не синхронно, Варик, не синхронно».

Простецкий поезд «Москва-Новосибирск» дотаскивается, как большая пыльная змея, до сибирской столицы за тридцать часов, волшебная «Синяя стрела» долетает за шесть. Стоянка на Новосибирск-Главный – четверть часа, и все это время старшие курсы напряженно ждут, что их опоздавшие ввалятся в купейный вагон, и Зоя захохочет: «Испугались, зяблики?», но присоединяются только ожидаемые Валя, Тайбыр и Сергей. Какой-то заплаканный первогодка не хочет садиться, и машинисту приходится дать свирепый гудок, наверняка вырывающийся за пределы магического купола над платформой и распугивающий простецов по всему району.

Яростный сибиряк Сергей, услышав неутешительные новости, раздувает ноздри и набирает воздуха в грудь, готовясь разразиться проникновенной речью, но Гриша, громко пьющий свой чай, выразительно показывает взглядом на соседнее купе, и тот замолкает. Слишком много «ушей» в купе седьмого курса. Мрачно наблюдающая за всем происходящим пышнотелая Валя качает головой и, по закону жанра, тянется к своему рюкзаку за плиткой шоколада. «Синяя стрела» взрезает плоть страны, уходя все глубже в тайгу, приближаясь к Китежу, столице магической Сибири, и минуя ее стороной. Лес за окнами размывается в сплошное зеленое, а с наступлением сумерек серое, пятно. Оле открывает старый роман Питера Хёга в потрепанной обложке и смотрит в него не переворачивая страниц. Ворон ласково перебирает пряди волос за его ухом. Любава взбирается на верхнюю полку купейного вагона (невиданное зрелище!) и делает вид, что спит.

На подъезде к Колдовстворцу, когда поезд начинает сбавлять ход, возвращается голубка Марьи. Выглядит она так, будто ее изрядно потрепало в сушилке, – на Енисейском кряже поднялась классическая для сибирского января снежная буря. Записка, привязанная к лапе птицы, исчезла, но ответа не появилось. Первая мысль, вспыхнувшая в мозгу Марьи – если бы она умерла, то родители прислали бы ответ. Отсутствие новостей погружает старшекурсников в молчание.

На железнодорожной платформе их уже ждет кастелян Колдовстворца Карл – высокий худой человек в черной дубленке, закрывающей рот и нос. Он сурово рассаживает младшекурсников по розвальням, помогает забрасывать сумки и сундуки на самоходную телегу старшим. Его всегда недовольно сведенные брови сегодня имеют совсем угрожающий вид – две тонкие линии, изогнутые, что твоя скрипка. Видимо, Карла уже проинформировали о пропаже. Розвальни трогаются, и младшие с визгом отправляются навстречу Нянюшке и их новой избе – перевидавшей многое на своем веку Большой Луковице, Карл ведет старших к хоромам Колдостворца, огороженных заплотом из толстых резных бревен, освещая беснующуюся бурю коногонкой.

У двери избы шестого курса – Золотой избы – случается заминка. Карл пытается вырвать из рук Тайбыра что-то, сильно напоминающее веник из кукурузных листьев, Тайбыр впивается в ручку «веника» обеими руками. Оле прикладывает руку ко лбу, его ворон закрывает голову крылом.

– Это оберег от шамана, – сопротивляется Тайбыр.

– Он осыплется, – утверждает Карл, – весь терем будет в семенах багульника. Тебя домовые придушат во сне. Потому что они…

– …не прислуга, – заканчивает Тайбыр. – Не осыплется, клянусь, Карл.

Карл отпускает веник и тот, к его чести, не роняет листьев. Кастелян отряхивается, как большая птица, строго выговаривает:

– Я приду проверить его, ты понял?

«Хотите навестить его спальню как-то вечером?» – спрашивает про себя Оле, косясь в сторону. Когда он поднимает голову, Карл смотрит на него пронзительно, будто расслышав каждое мысленно произнесенное слово.

– Твою, Рённе, – рычит ласково, распахивая дверь в сени. – Проходим, не задерживаемся, киндер.

Золотая изба встречает их идеальным порядком, запахом чабреца и побелки. Домовые, по сути, хорошие ребята, когда нужно – они щелкнут своими кривыми пальцами, и изба сама придет в состояние идеального порядка, а когда нужно – заставят ленное студенческое общество самим надраивать чугунки и скрести пол. Только воспитательной пользы ради. Сегодня их домовой – дородный крепыш, предпочитающий сафьяновые сапоги любой другой обуви даже в короткое сибирское лето – оставил им по-домашнему уютную горницу. Лежак на огромной печи застелен красным лоскутным одеялом, огонь ревет в горниле печи, а голландские синие изразцы на боках раскалились чуть ли не докрасна. Только оттащив сундук к себе в светлицу, Сергей приказывает ставить чугунок в печь. Далее происходит классическая для шестого курса сцена – укутанные в тулупы, они потерянно стоят на резном крыльце и пытаются вспомнить, где именно в снегу закопаны пельмени. В итоге все равно приходится звать Варю, славящуюся даром активной сенсорики, чтобы та нашла потенциальный ужин.

Оле любит пельмени, и любит традицию отмечать ими возвращение после каникул, но, к вящему ужасу публики, он любит и соевый соус к ним. После ужина Вареньке выдают яблоко и садят перед блюдом черненого серебра. Варя запускает яблоко, как крупье – шарик в рулетке, и напряженно всматривается в гравировку тарелочки, наверняка в своем разуме покинув комнату и однокурсников. Отсутствует она достаточно долго, но возвращается в реальность разбитой и с головной болью.

– В эфире один снег. Из-за бури, наверное.

Общество разочарованно вздыхает хором. После этого вариантов не остается совсем – юные волшебники и ведьмы десять раз кипятят самовар, Оле полдюжины раз запускает кофеварку, и хоть радиоприемник и выдает одни помехи, Лёша и Илия садят аккумуляторы, пытаясь выискать новости. Вараз пытается покончить с Вышеславовой алгеброй, но зудящее под кожей напряжение не дает сконцентрироваться. В итоге он берет тетрадь у Любавы и списывает. Чуть ободряет их приветствие от Колдовстворца – скатерть-самобранка сама расстилается на дубовом столе, на ней появляются блюда с расстегаями и кувшины морса.

Оле продолжает пялиться в Хёга, Валя взбирается на печной лежак, откуда наблюдает за Сергеем, рожденным в семье простецов, и сейчас пересказывающим урожденным волшебникам их новую любимую сказку – «Игру Престолов». По Валиному скромному мнению, им стоит больше внимания уделить истории магических дворцовых переворотов второй половины восемнадцатого столетия, где секса, магии и убийств было не в пример больше, чем в телевизионном сериале.

В начале десятого Варенька отрывается от «2048» в своем смартфоне и негромко говорит: «идут». На пол грохается левитируемый Сашей диван, Оле захлопывает Хёга. Всегда умиротворенный Илия движением пальца отправляет чугунок с остатками пельменей в печь. Грохочет дверь в сенях, потом распахивается и дверь в горницу. На пороге появляется Данил, за ним возвышается Карл. Оба, кажется, были заметены снегом, но старательно сбивали его на пороге – в дубленки въелась лишь снежная пыль. Секунду все молчат, а потом взрываются криками:

– Данил!

– Чувак, вот вы даете!

– Где ты был!

Они облепляют его, как семеро козлят – маму. Марья, в одной простой рубашке, прижимается к заиндевелому полушубку и ледяной щеке, Сергей ерошит волосы и стукается лбом о лоб, Варя обнимает за шею, Тайбыр обхватывает их всех необъятными ручищами. Остальные хлопают в ладоши или просто постукивают Данила по плечам. Оле тихо спрашивает у застывшего за их спинами Карла:

– Зоя?

Тот отрицательно качает головой.

Кажется, Данил продрог до костей – руки и ноги плохо его слушаются, а губы побелели. Трясясь, он говорит:

– Карл Вил… Вил… Вилфридович, я теперь ваш… ваш…

Горницу освещает опасная птичья улыбка кастеляна:  
  
– Долгов не надо. Просто сделай так, чтобы я больше не видел тебя с сигаретой на территории школы, гут?

Одна из лучших черт Карла – он задерживается ровно на столько, сколько его присутствие необходимо. Это касается и школьных праздников, и студенческих наказаний. Любой другой бы на его месте еще задержался бы, взял в свои руки процесс приведения Данила в божеский вид, но Карл уходит не прощаясь, потому что тут и без него справятся. Позже, когда согретый Данил будет отправлен Валей на лежанку печи, на скатерти-самобранке появится кринка молока и горшочек мёда от Карла.

– Зоя будет позже, может, утром, или днем. Ее крепко прижали на таможне, – сипло успокаивает Данил, только начиная стаскивать обувь.

Они даже ничего не спрашивают, просто смотрят очень тревожно, помогают снять заиндевевшую дубленку и растирают руки. Данил начинает говорить очень сдержано и сухо, будто дает свидетельские показания.

– Я не люблю Москву, – говорит он, вытряхивая комочки талого снега из волос, – Пока не получил лицензию на аппарацию в прошлом году, мена папа возил на машине в Москву на поезд, мне не нравилось. Потом стал сразу аппарировать на тринадцатую платформу. Утром сегодня не смог аппарировать. Пытался кому-то дозвониться (до отправления оставалось сорок минут), но у нас снова связь пропала. Смог дозвониться до Зойки, хотел, чтобы захватила и меня, а она тоже аппарировать не может, злая, как чёрт. Позвонил своему знакомому магу из Краснодона, а он мне рассказал, что на Лысой горе (там наше министерство) распорядились накрыть зону боевых действий антиаппарационный барьером. Только, знаете…

Вараз многозначительно указывает взглядом на дверь парной, и Данил уходит, оборвав себя на полуслове. Пока его нет, Саша и Любава собирают на стол, ставят самовар, Тайбыр приносит свитер из шерсти яка, мягкий и теплый. Данил после парилки не споря принимает и свитер, и даже выпивает, пусть и залпом, молоко с мёдом. Разговор провисает, но тут в избу вносится вихрем Гриша, староста школы, в сопровождении своей напарницы Сары. Ему Данил пересказывает начало истории, а потом откладывает ложку в сторону и поворачивается на стуле к своим однокурсникам, рассевшимся в горнице, как в зале ожидания хосписа.

– Только, знаете… они установили антиаппарационный барьер, а нам, внутри него, и слова не сказали. Точнее, об этом сообщило радио и пресса на территории государства, но у нас же нет ни радио, ни газет. И голубей к нам запрещено отправлять. Вот как я должен узнать, что не могу аппарировать из дома? Но не суть, не суть… Если коротко, мы созвонились с Зоей, и я решил пересечь границу с Россией, и уже с территории, свободной от барьера, аппарировать к поезду в Новосибирске, а Зоя с родителями решили пересечь магическую границу официально. Дабы в будущем не получить взыскания от министерства магии. Мы с отцом решили пересекать административную границу по паспортам простецов. Маме пришлось написать расписку, что она не против, мне же еще нет восемнадцати. Вдруг папа украл меня у нее без ее ведома, – Данил округляет глаза смотря в пол.

Он сидит за дубовым столом у печи, за которым они обычно обедают, а его однокурсники на диванах и креслах в отдалении. Он чувствует свою отчужденность от них, выступая, будто актер в свете рампы на подмостках, поэтому пересаживается на диван между Любавой и Илией, продолжает говорить своим рукам, сцепленным в замок:

– Я отправил тебе голубя, Гриш. Жди, завтра утром прилетит, бедняга. Со связью у нас там совсем плохо. В последний раз говорил с Зоей на подъезде к границе – их с родителями крупно взяли в оборот русские на таможне. Ее папа, оказывается, в 1999-м проводил зачистки Упивающихся к Кентербери и Дублине, посыпались вопросы… За какой армией числитесь, чем занимаетесь… весь комплект, изъяли палочки на «приори инкантем». А мы с отцом приехали на границу простецов, административную, благо, таможенники анклава не придирались, зато подъехали к российской, а там толпа из сотни человек. Оказалось, с утра не пускают – военные действия. А оно и правда, ебашит так, что держишь чай в руке, а у тебя в стакане ураган от взрывных волн. Правда, мне отец сказал, знаете, что? «Они не пропускают нас, потому что обстрел, но, по сути, просто собрали две сотни теоретических трупов, и ждут, когда они на практике поймают снаряд». И да, лучше бы они всех пустили, наконец, и мы разъехались из зоны обстрела, а не толпились там. Но не суть, не суть.

Он замолкает, и Оле, сидящий за их спинами в кресле с Хёгом на коленях, позволяет себе стиснуть лоб до побелевших костяшек. Зоя-Зоя-Зоя, где ты потерялась, стойкий оловянный солдатик? Почему не послушала Крамарова? Сидела бы с нами и рассказывала страшилки. Наверное, это все твой папа-вояка, привыкший действовать по правилам. И…

– Кхм, прости, – хрипло начинает Оле. – А Зоя… они тоже там? Или это разные таможни?

– Совсем разные, – не оборачиваясь, отвечает Данил своим рукам. – На магическом КПП тихо. Плюс, у них есть какой-то купол, так что всё обойдется, будем надеяться.

– Вот, простояли мы там часов шесть, где-то до четырех часов дня. Пускали пеших погреться в машину. Я благодарил судьбу, что хорошо натренировался «агуаменти» и «калидо», делал чай в конвейерном порядке. Люди все понять не могли, что за бездонный у нас термос.

Марья с ужасом понимает, что это нарушение первого закона Магического кодекса – Данил в открытую практически использовал магию перед простецами. Она поворачивается к Грише, но тот слушает, нахмурившись, тогда она оборачивается к Оле, расширив глаза, но тот уткнулся в свою книгу, хоть зрачки и не скользят по строчкам.

– Там и дети были, лет по пять, и старики какие-то… А на улице – минус пять и влажность просто паранормальная, даже какая-то взвесь в воздухе висела. А они там уже по десять часов стоят, ждут. В четыре начали пускать по упрощенному коридору. В шесть мы перешли границу, заехали в соседнее село… и я не смог аппарировать.

Данил хмыкает, что, наверное, должно было быть смешком, но вышло слишком болезненно для смешка.

– То есть, вы понимаете… мое состояние. Не садишься в «Синюю стрелу» – сам не найдешь школу никогда из-за всех этих защитных куполов. А до прибытия поезда в Новосиб оставалось не больше часа. Это… это просто… кто-нибудь из вас в девяностых использовал карандаш от тараканов, он назывался Машенька…

Света неосознанно кивает, уставившись невидящими глазами в лоскутный половик.

– Рисуешь черточку на полу, и таракан ее перейти не может. Моя бабушка перед дверью квартиры всё им рисовала, чтобы не приходили от соседей… – еще один сиплый смешок. – Знаете, у меня такое впечатление, что они там наверху весь этот чертов анклав «Машенькой» обрисовали, а мы, как чертовы таракашки, бегаем внутри кружка по линолеуму, и никак не можем вырваться, как крысы в клетке или как индейцы в резервации… Мой отец все сетует, что мы люди третьего сорта для обеих сторон, а мы… тараканы. И даже не бразильские, а домашние, обыкновенные.

Любава обнимает Данила за шею, притягивает к себе и укладывает голову на плечо, Илия похлопывает его по колену ободряюще.

– Я решил лететь в Москву на метле, короче, – голос Данила слышится приглушенным свитером Любавы. – А там просить помощи в Министерстве.

– Чегооо? – вскрикивает староста Сара с непередаваемым чешским акцентом. – Ти сумасчечий!

– Почему ты не смог аппарировать? – заглушает общее волнение Вараз.

– Папа думает, что на Лысой горе еще и лицензии на аппарации отозвали у жителей анклава. Вы же свои в школе получали, вам, получается, лицензии Китеж выдавал. А я на семнадцатый День рожденья в Киеве был, решил себе подарок сделать, не ждать общего экзамена. Прошел тест и получил лицензию. А они ее отозвали.

– Поражаюсь твоему папе, – звенящим голосом говорит Марьяна. – Использование магии на глазах у простецов, лететь среди зимы на метле в Москву! Куда он смотрел?

– Я его обманул, – тяжело вздыхает Данил. – Сказал, что долечу до Шахтинска, а там воспользуюсь камином.

– В общем, Филиппович нашел меня по карте, видимо, и прислал за мной Карла со ступой. Нашел он меня, когда я уже синий болтался на метле, руки не разжимались, весь комплект. А еще и до Воронежа не долетел, идиот. Какая там Москва. Лечу, уже начал засыпать… На улице-то минус пять, а на лету ощущается, как минус миллиард… А тут навстречу ступа. Вся в огнях, как на Новый год. Думал, что с ума схожу. А это Карл. Точно брошу курить теперь…

– А он тебя сразу в школу аппарировал или вы еще какое-то время летели в ступе? – с непосредственностью естествоиспытателя спрашивает Лёша, почесывая бородку.

– Сначала аппарировал, потом еще летели, – со смешком отвечает Данил, пока Марья тычет острым локтем в Лёшин бок.

  
На некоторое время они затихают. Данил, уткнувшийся в Любавин свитер, почти дремлет. Тайбыр на печи засыпает, а Оле имеет возможность углубиться в Хёга. Гриша и Сара уходят в глубокой задумчивости. В горнице поселяется сонная истома. Но ненадолго.

– Бедная Зоя, – вздыхает Света, перебирая свои деревянные бусы. – Она так ненавидит ждать.

– Думаю, ожидание – это последнее, о чем она беспокоится сейчас, – Вараз склоняет голову, удобнее пристраивая ее на спинке кресла.

Снежная буря и не думает стихать, окна в избе занесло снегом на локоть, а дверь завтра придется откапывать снаружи, вызвав Карла через зеркальце, или того лучше – прыгая в снег со второго этажа. Марья лениво думает, что теперь остатки замороженных пельменей будет чертовски сложно отыскать. Света представляет Зою в темном тесном помещении сидящей на колченогом табурете, пока какой-то косой анчутка заполняет несметное количество протоколов, а другой измеряет, взвешивает и делает слепок ее палочки.

– Когда же это все кончится?

Если углубиться в историю произнесенной Светой фразы, то окажется, что она произносит ее каждый раз, когда не согласна с ходом беседы, но чувство самосохранения подсказывает ей, что пришло время как-то проявиться в разговоре, дабы покровы не были сорваны. Выдать нейтральную сочувствующую фразу. Вараз чуть хмурится, припоминая. Следующим, что она скажет, должно быть «Пусть там уже мирятся поскорее, и не трогают нормальных людей». Что самое забавное – Света даже не уточняет никогда, кто «они».

– Может, когда Красно Солнышко отправится к праотцам? – внезапно уводит разговор с проторенной дорожки Данил.

Он поднимает свои Красно-голубые глаза к Свете, которая, к ее чести, встречает взгляд твердо и даже с намеком на усмешку. Она знает, что не обманула его. Он знает, что она знает. Но ссоры не будет.

– И одна беда – нет у нас ни избранного, чтобы ткнуть в него пальцем и сказать: «Ты. Чтоб убил Темного лорда, усёк?». Ни пророчества, ни крестражей, чтобы уничтожить… – закидывает свою любимую удочку Вараз, после которой должны начаться обсуждения больше событий двадцатилетней давности, чем сегодняшних.

Все любят поговорить об истории абсолютной справедливости, где злодеи получают по заслугам, а герои сполна купаются в лучах славы. Но сегодня Данил отбивает и эту подачу:

– А на президента с «авада кедавра» не попрешь.

– Есть свои недостатки в том, чтобы разрешать магам баллотироваться на политические посты простецов, не правда ли? – смеется Илия, растягиваясь на диване.

Его, как гражданина другой страны, все напасти России и Магической Сибири не веселят, но, смотря сквозь призму законодательства магической Австро-Венгрии, многое из происходящего в краю крови и мёда кажется до смешного нелепым. Начиная с защиты малочисленной магической общины силами тысячного войска простецов и заканчивая ограничениями в свободе любить, вступать в брак, заниматься сексом. Смешно только то, что кому-то пришло в голову защищать магическую общину, которая теперь стала анклавом, хотя местные простецы успешно сдерживали натиск фашистской Германии силами подростков, и в то же время людям Гриндевальда в количестве двух сотен знатно наваляли три крестьянина-мага. Если бы им что-то угрожало, они бы разобрались своими силами.

– Тут, конечно, промашечка вышла, – констатирует Света с оттенком лихого веселья.

А Тайбыр, хоть все и думают, что он давно заснул, тоже раздумывает. Он давно изжил и презрение к себе, и стыд. Освободившись от них, он разрешает себе думать о том, что… что бы не происходило с Россией, Европой и всем миром, это не коснется ни Сахи, ни оленей, ни деда, ни матери, а, значит, его мир выстоит, какие устои бы не расшатывались на большой земле. Всегда останутся его дунгур, медвежий жир и пучки артыша. Вакансия шамана открыта с двухтысячного года.

– А, знаете, мне кажется, это еще не девяносто восьмой, и даже не девяносто пятый, когда Волдеморт поднял голову после Албании, и его уже ждал Поттер с занесенным, практически, мечом, – говорит весело Данил, а потом тон его снижается. – Мы сегодня в восьмидесятом, когда Лорд вступал в силу и наслаждался приобретенной властью Нас еще ждет двадцать лет крови и слёз, прежде чем что-то изменится. Наверное, наш Поттер еще не родился. Никто не хочет сделать предсказание об избранном? Варя?

Варя смеется и молчит, уткнувшись в свой смартфон.

– Кстати, а что Поттер? Всё сидит в своем Аврорате и носа не кажет, – всплескивает руками Валя. – У нас тут новый Темный Лорд поднимается, а они в этом Лондоне только и знают, что санкции какие-то придумывать.

У Лёши есть предположение, что аврор Поттер не кажет носа в столичный Китеж, потому что живет с мужчиной. Сложно пригрозить пальцем людям, которые представляют тебя в розовом боа и в корсете на лондонском прайде и мечтают забросать камнями.

– А Красну Солнышку-то что? – продолжает страдать Валя. – Все эти ограничения на перемещения, волокита с документами, вето на поставки шотландских зелий – это же не по Красну Солнышку бьет, а по нам.

Все знают про Валину головную боль – летом из-за санкций британского Аврората ее семью не впустили в Лондон из-за помарки в документах, а она так ждала этого путешествия. Одно утешение – болгарка Мая выслала официальное приглашение, и Валя вволю отдохнула на Золотом берегу. Одна беда – осенью Маю родители в Сибирь не отпустили.

– А помните, как приезжал в позапрошлом году? «Ауэр рашен френдс! Велкам ту зе Грейт Британ». Тьфу, – горячо поддерживает Любава, оттаскивая от своего свитера обнаглевшего Данила.

– Могли бы уже давно прилететь и порядок тут навести за два дня. Если бы все вместе – Поттер, Уизли, Лавгуд. Говорят, Лонгботтом за эти годы нарастил немыслимый потенциал. А они что? Отсиживаются у себя.

Ой, Сережа, молодец, раздувай угли беседы о героических британцах. Мы все так любим сказки. Вараз удовлетворенно кивает, подыскивая пару историй для поддержания беседы в нужном ключе. Поговаривают, Чарли Уизли голыми руками скрутил дракона. Правда, это был подросток-дракон. И у него лапа была перебита. Но голыми руками..!

– О, Сереж, напомни мне, что было написано у Турбиных на печке? – подает кристально чистый голосок Варя, и околдованный им Сергей тотчас вспоминает.

– «Если тебе скажут, что союзники спешат на помощь, – не верь. Союзники – сволочи», – он смеется, хотя глаза остаются печальными и влажными, как у Бемби.

Все смеются, даже Тайбыр на печи. Хотя нет – Оле за их спинами лишь закрывает книгу мрачно.

– Мне кажется… – начинает Данил.

Краем глаза Марьяна замечает, как тяжело выдыхает Оле, как откладывает на резной столик свою книгу. Он поднимает глаза, и они темны и пусты, как глаза его ворона.

– А знаете, что кажется мне? – вступает он в общую симфонию голосов холодным саксофоном. – Что кое-кому пора перестать воспринимать реальность, как сказку. Причем, даже не русскую народную. Знаешь, Данил, ты живешь в странном мире одного злодея и тысяч обиженных, честь по чести забывая, что твой народ сделал выбор…

Данил не поворачивает к нему головы – утыкается взглядом в пламя, ревущее в горниле печи, плечи его каменеют.

– Какой выбор? Красну Солнышку нужно было ввести войска в анклав, он бы их ввел так или иначе. Сделай они выбор или нет.

Оле смеется. Смеется так, как каркает его ворон – коротко и сухо.

– Это как-то поясняет тот факт, что ваши люди выходили к танкам с караваями?

– Как будто ты не знаешь о том магическом влиянии, которое он оказывает на людей? – копирует его тон Данил.

Вараз, готовый вступить в спор, осадить их, переглядывается с Марьей. Напарница отрицательно качает головой. Отчасти, потому что нарывы, особенно в закрытом коллективе, нужно вскрывать, отчасти, потому что Оле решил заговорить впервые после начала боевых действий в анклаве, – интересно послушать. Всегда кажущийся добродушным и неловким Тайбыр совершенно по-кошачьи спрыгивает с печи и бесшумно и незаметно оказывается за Вариной спиной – в метре от Данила, готовый применить силу.

– Дан, ты не в сказке, а Володьа – не Чарльз Ксавье, – в говоре Оле появляется что-то отчетливо датское, – чтобы влиять на народность целиком. Вы хотели этого. Наш мир не сказка больше. Вы разрешили – вы все! – смешать магию и мир простецов, вы разрешили пойти магу, и сильному магу, в политику, вы пустили образ жизни маггла в свой мир. Так не удивляйтесь теперь, что он перестал быть сказкой, а стал шпионским романом. И примите это, наконец.

Он встает под их взглядами, пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимают спинку кресла. Все обращают взгляды к Оле, а Варя к его ворону, проснувшемуся от голоса хозяина и внимательно смотрящему на них из угла. И только закаменевший Данил продолжает смотреть в огонь, не поворачиваясь.

– Мальчики, хватит, – вступает Марья.

– Ребят, правда, мы все устали, и… – включается тотчас Вараз.

Но Данил срывается с места, и в один момент уже разворачивается, влезая с ногами на диван, шипит почти в невозмутимое лицо Оле через спинку дивана:

– Я этого не хотел. И моя семья этого не хотела. И не пеняй мне этим. Я не русский, я не ходил на выборы, я не поддерживал его в девяносто девятом, когда он ломанулся на политические мостки, я не голосовал за анклав, я не говорил ни «Россия приди», ни «Сиберия защити», так что не смей…

– Да, – рявкает Оле, сделав полшага назад. – Никто никуда не ходил, не голосовал, не поддерживал. Но как вы допустили, что он заполучил абсолютную власть и в Москве, и в Китеже? Как же тогда это вышло? Это не сказка, где Кощей находит самоцветы и становится всесильным. Он поднимался на глазах всего магического общества, и никто его не остановил. И не надо теперь винить судьбу в появлении злодея. Это случилось не за один день, вы смотрели, и нишего не делали. А ты, Дан… Хватит ныть, берись за дело, раз так недоволен.

Данил открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и никто не сомневается – ему есть что ответить, но оказавшийся будто по волшебству за его спиной Тайбыр хватает его поперек груди и легко, будто котенка, взваливает на плечо.  
– А вот это по-нашему, по-сибирски, – басит нелепо, подражая отцу. – Сейчас все пойдем спать, а завтра утром закинем Зойку в парилку, и сразу возьмемся за дело.

Данил ничего не отвечает, только сопит недовольно, обмякнув на плече.

– Да, – поддерживает Вараз, имитируя бурную деятельность. – Сегодня все по кроватям, давайте. Завтра у Вышеслава три пары – мы все умрем, если не выспимся.

– По правде, я умру, даже если высплюсь, – поддерживает Саша, собирая скатерть-самобранку вместе с посудой, втягивающейся в вышивку по волшебству.

Тайбыр относит Данила по лестнице на три ступеньки вверх и опускает. Говорит по-доброму, но твердо:

– Спокойной ночи, Данил.

– Эй, Данил, где твой чемодан? – кричит с другого угла комнаты Илия.

– Черт, он в сенях. И это сумка, – кричит в ответ Данил. – В ней курник. Был.

– Я принесу, – смеется Илия. – Сашуля, придержи дверь, у него тут целый туристический рюкзак…  
  
Вараз было отходит от застывшего на месте Оле, даже поправляет кресла, чтобы стояли полукругом, как домовым заведено, но потом его осеняет:

– Твою мать, – он поворачивается к Оле, прикладывая руку ко лбу. – Переночуешь у меня? Я один теперь…

Оле моргает несколько раз, будто смаргивая что-то с глаз, поднимает вопросительно бровь. Из его тона окончательно уходит угловатость датского акцента:

– Мне восемнадцать лет, Вар, я в состоянии переночевать в одной комнате с повздорившим человеком. С которым я повздорил, – в произношении снова намечается неловкая угловатость.

– В любом случае, – Вараз и хочет прикусить язык, но поздно, – спасибо за твое мнение.

Варазу есть, что сказать о внутренних конфликтах, о межнациональной розни, о ненависти на почве религии, и роли, как России, так и Магической Сибири, в жизни его семьи и тысячи других. Но хоть он-то сегодня помолчит. Он принимается, может чуть нервно, ровнять кресла по геометрически правильному полукругу. Рука Оле ложится на сгиб его локтя поверх свитера.

– Моя нация на уровне с Германией и Швецией взрастила нацизм. Но мы помним о своей ошибке каждую минуту, мы научились на ней. Это полезно.

– Понимаю, – не оборачиваясь мычит Вараз. – Я тебя понял.

  
Еще свисая с плеча Тайбыра, Данил никак не мог понять, почему его так активно отправляют в свою горницу в тереме, ведь они с датчанином уже пять лет подряд спят на соседних койках. Или у Варика новая воспитательная методика – бросить двух дерущихся кошек в картонную коробку и посмотреть, чем кончится дело? Потом еще можно бросить внутрь горящую паклю для пущего веселья… Зоя.

Он бросает мысли о политике, возвращаясь к Зое. Можно сколько угодно привирать однокурсникам, но ее голос по телефону был чертовски испуганным. Она не казалась испуганной, пока «Отдел палочки и щита» разгуливал по анклаву, выискивая магических диверсантов, пытая и убивая всех, кто отдаленно напоминал диверсантов. Что сейчас происходит на таможне? Что, если ей дадут сыворотку правды? Тогда не поздоровится всей их крошечной группке сопротивления в анклаве, да и некоторым студентам в Колдовстворце. Данил, не снимая свитера и домашних туфель, падает на по-армейски заправленную домовым койку.

Вскоре приходит Оле. Не зажигая магической лучины, бросает вещи на пустующую койку Микко, молча переодевается ко сну. За дверью раздается шорох, и ему приходится пустить в горницу ворона, который усаживается на свою жердочку у окна. Данил думает о своей горлице, которую попусту отправил искать Гришу, и которая теперь летит где-то над Уралом, пока он греется в лучшем якутском свитере во всем Колдовстворце. Да, это не подарок. Свитер надо отдать Тайбыру. Чем Данил и занимается следующие полчаса, останавливаясь поболтать с каждым, кого встречает по пути к Тайбыру и назад, хотя путь этот и занимает секунд двадцать.

На полке тлеет лучина. Датчанин все еще не спит, когда он возвращается, хотя терем уже притих ко сну. Он сидит на своей кровати, сцепив руки в замок. А как только Данил закрывает за собой дверь, начинает:

– Дан, мы с тобой не друзья.

Данил молча кивает, разбирая постель, сворачивает шерстяное покрывало.

– Мы уже пять лет живем вместе, но все это время Микко успешно служил буфером мешду нами, – в его голосе проклевывается акцент, и Данил тревожно оглядывается, прижимая к груди кусачее покрывало. – Друзъями мы не стали. Один писатъель говорил, что друзъя не способны говорить нам правду, на психъологичъеском уровне. Потому чтъо мы не друзъя, я скажу тебъе правду. Они не скажутъ, но ты их пугаешъ, Дан. Ты сегодня испугал всехъ девочек до смъерти. Я понимайу, так ты реализовываешъ свое шелание постоянно находитъся в центре внимания, бытъ… мммм… примой…

Данил усмехается во весь рот, представляя себя обряженным в балахон Пугачевой, будто Волк из «Ну, погоди!», откидывает высохшие в беспорядке длинные волосы с глаз в артистичном жесте.

– Так вот как ты это видишь?

– Йай? – совсем по-датски переспрашивает Оле. – Это ты так видишь. Я вижу только то, насколъко это нелепо.

Данил открывает рот, чтобы поправить, исправить, но Оле поднимает руку вверх, прося тишины.

– Как бы там ни бъыло, для тебъя всъе стало привычъной рутиной – снаръяды, оружие, бойевики, смъерти, а длъя них все эти рассказы – как раны на телъе. Я тебъе это говоръю, потому чтъо я это так ощущаю, а я даже не Илия, и ne Varen`ka, i ne Sashen`ka, kotoraya teper ne budet spat noch`…

Он вдыхает-выдыхает, успокаиваясь, еще раз поднимает руку вверх, призывая к молчанию готового взять слово Данила.

– Дан, я вижу, что тебе приносит удовольствие, когда твои истории имеют эффект. Мошет, это неосознанно... Отец учил меня, что я мужчина, а значит… даже если я бегаю внутри своей головы как маленькая истеричная девошька, я должен сохранять спокойствие во имя спокойствия моей матери и моей съестры, – он вскидывает глаза на Данила и тотчас их закатывает. – Помолчи хоть немного, прошу. Я все понимаю, и хочу тебе предложить… если тебе не с кем поделитъся, рассказывай мне. Я не твой друг, но я выслушаю тебя, раз уж я твой сосъед. Идетъ?

Данил смотрит в черные глянцевые глаза Оле, старающиеся придать себе эффект как можно больше теплоты. Бесплодно пытающиеся, скажем правду. Потом он падает на свою кровать и хохочет – недолго и негромко, чтобы никого не разбудить, и заодно не разрушить пленку понимания между ним и этим вороном.

– Пошел ты, чувак, – отмахивается, смеясь.

На самом деле все умозаключения датчанина – не в бровь, а в глаз. Да, Дан любит удивлять и быть в центре внимания, а ничего лучше не привлечет внимания, чем история о минометном обстреле, рассказанная скучающим вальяжным тоном бывалого. Да, это все правда. Но есть и другая сторона монеты – ничто лучше басенки про фосфорные бомбы не замаскирует правду о вздувшихся трупах, плывущих по реке в жаркий летний день, о фрагментах тел в саду, и о слезах на лицах отца и деда. Он тушит лучину щелчком пальцев, влезает под одеяло в накрахмаленном пододеяльнике, Оле повторяет за ним. Спустя некоторое время говорит в темноту на чистейшем русском:

– Прости. Я искренне сочувствую. Не хотел показаться грубым там, внизу.

– Как для человека, заботящегося об их спокойствии, ты на удивление жестко наехал на них сегодня, – неспешно отвечает Данил.

– О, – Оле задумывается ненадолго. – По правде, я наехал, как ты выразился, только на тебя.

 

Просыпается Оле еще до будильника от тычка под ребра. Разлепив глаза, он видит мечущегося по горнице в рассветных сумерках Данила, попутно вытряхивающего из сумки вещи. Первая мысль Оле: «Святой Один, мы уже начинаем быть лучшими друзьями? Надо было попросить фору хотя бы в неделю. Я, серьезно, не готов так резко…».

– Зои все еще нет, – выпаливает Данил, и ботинок падает из его рук с глухим стуком на пол. – Ее все еще нет.

Он моментально просыпается, садится в кровати. Наблюдает, как сосед запускает руку в волосы и с силой дергает.

– Она будет к обеду, – успокаивает Оле твердо. – Она скоро вернется.

 

Зоя не возвращается ни к вечеру, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Ни через месяц. Ни через полгода.

 

Спустя девять месяцев, в знойном и сухом сентябре, они стоят на вершине холма, смотря сверху вниз на Китеж, обнесенный магическим заплотом, ощетинившийся магическими гаубицами и простецкими ЗРК. Купола его златые потускнели, а луковицы собрания Юрия Всеволодовича покрылись склизкой плесенью. Тоскливый плач слышится на Китежем не ухом, но каким-то другим чувством. Под ногами пожухшая сухая трава, из-за горизонта выползает пронзительно-черная грозовая туча, и штормовой ветер бросает Данилу волосы в лицо. Он берет из чужого кармана резинку, стягивает их в узел. Варя находит среди сухого ягеля чудом сохранившийся вьюнок, закладывает за ухо. Стоящий во главе группы Карл вынимает из кармана брюк компас, еще раз хмуро смотрит на него. И хотя север находится за их спинами, стрелка уверенно показывает вперед, на Китеж, тянется к Последней Игле. Карл поджимает губы. Только в дань традиции, на самом деле сомнений нет. Он прекрасно знает, что они должны сделать. Пути назад нет.

Каждый маг знает присказку «В Китеже всё», подобную поговорке «Все дороги ведут в Рим». И сегодня она как никогда правдива. В Китеже всё – Последняя игла, Зоя, меч-кладенец и самая необходимая на сегодня Живая вода. И то, о чем никто не хочет думать – в Китеже Красно Солнышко.

– Итак, – хрипло говорит Карл сквозь огненную боль в горле. – Последняя перекличка. Сундук есть?

– Есть.

Тайбыр поправляет лямку заплечного мешка мозолистыми от древка топора руками, и все слышат сухой стук сундучка, отрытого среди корней самого старого дуба Хортицы.

– Заяц?

– Есть.

Марья достает серебряный кулон с выгравированным зайчишкой из-под льняной сорочки, оставляет его сиять поверх одежды. Вараз отводит взгляд от намертво въевшихся в серебро пятен крови. Марья проводит четырехпалой рукой по мальчишески остриженной голове. Ей все равно.

– Утка?

– Есть.

Илия снимает из-за спины дубовый щит с выгравированной медью уткой на нем, берет в «рабочую» левую руку, выставляет перед собой. Остатки солнечного света сквозь ветви косым пятном падают на шрам, перечеркивающий его лицо. Холодные серые глаза смеются.

– Яйцо?

– Есть.

Любава с омерзением смотрит в стеклянное яйцо, заполненное кровью. Факт того, что его придется вскрыть уже сегодня, заставляет ее лицо искажаться в гримасе ужаса. Чего не случалось ни в Ярославле, когда пришлось разделать ховалу на куски, как утку по-пекински, ни в Илирнее, когда пришлось зашивать Оле без анестезии и бадьяна.

– Компас у меня, – подытоживает Карл. – Очевидно, что я найду Иглу. Но если я не дойду и ее придется искать вам… вы знаете, что делать: извлечь Иглу, провести ритуал, сломать Иглу.

Все кивают. Валя говорит «угу». Никто не хочет сейчас думать, что Последняя Игла живет в чьем-то сердце, и ее еще придется оттуда «извлечь». Грозовая туча сверхъестественно быстро надвигается на Китеж и на них, остановившихся перед последним рывком.

– Тогда вперед, – командует Карл. – Вперед, киндер.

Они начинают спускаться. Последним спускается Лёша, оберегая раненную ногу. Первым вышагивает Черный Карл, прямой, как стрела. Над ними не парит ворон Оле. Ворон Оле мёртв.

– А ты говорил, у нас тут не сказка, – говорит Данил, поворачиваясь к Оле, натягивающему перчатки. – Есть и злодей, и остров, а на нем дуб, а под ним сундук, а в сундуке заяц, а в нем утка, а в ней яйцо, а в нем игла. И смерть Кащеева есть в игле. Всё по канонам.

Оле перекидывает из-за плеча свою винтовку, долго молчит, преодолевая поросший можжевельником овраг, потом отвечает:

– Ну, во-первых, не «в» зайце, утке и яйце. А во-вторых, пошел ты, yndlings.

– Я тебя тоже, – смеется Данил. – Я тебя тоже.

– Завязывайте с этой педерастией, – взывает Илия ворчливо. – Надоело.

Вараз и Лёша одобрительно гудят. Вся их бравада скрывает ворох из искреннего недоумения, страха, угрызений совести, отчаяния, ярости, неуверенности, одержимости, страсти.

«Прости, дедушка», – думает Тайбыр, ощущая, как нагревается мореный дуб сундучка в его мешке по мере приближения к Последней Игле.

«Мы тебя найдем, малышка, всё будет хорошо», – думает Вараз, ощупывая рукоятку меча в ножнах, трогает изящную ковку и холод драгоценных камней, и в душе его ни страха, ни ярости, одна лишь решимость.

«Убей, убей, убей, убей», – крутится в голове у Сергея, пока он продевает пальцы в нагретую сталь кастета.

«...как не имею я иной помощи, разве не приду я к тебе, Пресвятая. Ибо ты сохранишь меня и укроешь во веки...», – нашептывает под нос Валя, перебирая в кармане сандаловые четки. Одна беда – о них то и дело стукаются патроны ее маузера.

«И, у ствари, ја чак и не планира да постане бунтовник», – вздыхает печально Илия, придерживая кренящегося к земле Лёшу, встряхивает его чересчур ободряюще, так, что тут чуть не роняет клинок, их возня вспугивает стаю мелких птиц, со всех сторон шикают. [1]

«В конце концов, мне будет не впервой выделаться в кровь по самый локоть», – примиряется с собой Любава, дотрагивается до пульсирующего в кармане стеклянного яйца, легкий разряд магии проходит по ее сухожилиям.

«Hvor langt det har bragt mig ønsket om at få venner», – думает Оле. [2]

«Довольно далеко во всех направлениях», – думает Данил.

– Карл, а почему Илию можно говорить «педик», а нам нет? Это в высшей мере нечестно, – заявляет Данил спине Карла.

Тот останавливается, как вкопанный, и идущие позади него Данил и Оле торопливо тормозят, скользя по траве. Глаза Карла больше не пустые и черные – в их глубине пылает по лучине отчаяния и страсти, и ни капли страха. Он осматривает всех своих птенцов, сгрудившихся в тени ясеня, в двадцати минутах от Китежа, в нескольких часах от бойни. Улыбается.

– Побольше серьезности, Дан, – говорит серьезно, а потом весь лес озаряется его опасной зубастой улыбкой. – Мы же идем убивать президента.

Первые капли дождя падают на его испещренное мелкими шрамами лицо.

 

* * *

 

_1\. (серб.) «А ведь я даже не планировал становиться повстанцем»_  
_2\. (датск.) «Как далеко меня завело желание подружиться»_  
  
  


 

 


End file.
